


A Mother's secret.

by zero_kun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Bulges, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Friendship, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Light Masochism, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Painplay, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pedophilia, Puberty, Rimming, Romance, Sex Pollen, Shota, Speedos, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: A hot summer day leads Steven to the beach to meet up with his friends, Peedee and Ronaldo. The trio sets off for adventure, but quickly find themselves tangled up in a situation beyond their control in which they must resort to drastic measures to escape.





	A Mother's secret.

Waves of heat radiate up from the ground as far as the eye can see. The sleepy little town of Beach City has a still peace about it that's only broken by the low hum of air conditioners. Those poor souls without the modern luxury are left to suffer the heat in their own ways. Most of them opt for the obvious choice of course, the public beach that the town was built on.

As he lounges in the living room of the temple’s attached house, Steven groans in discomfort. A nearby box fan blasts the hot air onto him, but it does almost nothing to cool him down. With the Crystal Gems off doing routine maintenance on some distant abandoned gem world, it leaves the temple and the house eerily quiet. Although Pearl had asked earlier if the boy wanted to tag along, he'd been content to stay back today and said as much.

Sweat seeps through the half soaked shirt plastered to the boy's skin and trickles down onto the couch below him. Boredom chips away at the poor kid's mind and a low rumbling huff escapes his throat as he rolls over to his back. Nope, no more wallowing in discomfort. Deceptively strong arms reach out and Steven pushes himself up off of the couch. This heat is just too much to bear. The boy's eyes dart to the fridge. "I could take a nap inside..." He muses to himself before his gaze wanders to the window and catches sight of the sparkling waters just outside. "Or I guess I could go for a swim." From one option to the other those glossy orbs bounce back and forth until they stopped at the window. He supposes he should go for the less eccentric option...  _ for now _ . The boy bolts off upstairs with a laugh and changes into his blue and green swimming trunks and gem-exposing red tank top.

The brunette makes his way to the front door to slip on his flip flops, when a sudden tuft of pink fur brushes against the insides of Stevens legs. In one swift motion, the head lifts and slides the boy down onto the large cat's back. “Oh, hey Lion. You want to go outside too, huh?" His small chubby fingers rifle through Lion's mane as the boy flopps forward and hugs the fuzzy head. "It  _ is  _ getting a little stuffy in here.”   
  
A floppy pink tongue rolls out past the his lips as his mouth stretches open into a massive yawn, which manifests a portal onto the front of the door. The lion shifts and stands, then takes off like a jet through the opening. It doesn’t lead very far, just outside and onto a stretch of beach that goes along the Crystal Gems' property. Small feet slide down onto the ground and as Steven climbs off of his perch. Frothy waves lap at the shoreline and the granules glitter under the hot rays of the early afternoon sun, catching the boy’s eye.

Laughter and splashes soon draw Steven's attention away from the water licking at his feet. "Mmm?" He glances up curiously towards the direction the noise had come from. Odd, the people of Beach City don’t normally trespass on the Gems’ private land… Off in the distance he sees a smaller boy who is enjoying being tossed around by the current, and an older teen who is sitting peacefully in the sand. A large umbrella stands tall over the young man whose nose is buried in his phone. Wait a second, Steven knows those people!

  
"Oh, haha- hey! Ronaldo, Peedee!" The little half-gem's voice calls as he runs over towards them. His arm reaches up and he gives a wave as the boy's face positively lights up. 

The moment he hears another voice, Ronaldo quickly stashes his phone into his pocket and looked up. The man gives a courteous wave and a friendly smile back. “‘Sup, Steven.” He greets as he watches the other approach. A large hand reaches out to move the large floppy beach basket between them. “I hope you’re not mad, Peedee wanted to go swimming and I wanted to make sure it was somewhere safe and out of the way. Since you guys are always protecting us, I figured the safest place would be near here.”

“What- mad? No way!” The dark haired boy replies with an adorable little laugh that seems to make Ronaldo’s eyes soften. “We love having you guys over, as far as the Crystal Gems are concerned, the Fryman family is  _ always _ welcome to use our beach.” 

The current came in again and sweeps Peedee back to shore. He shakes himself dry at the edge of the ocean as water droplets dot and roll down his sun kissed skin. For a brief moment, he hooks his thumb into the back of his shiny yellow speedos and pulls. A monster wedgie had formed between his plump round cheeks, and as he tugs the fabric away, his prepubescent package is put even more on display than it already had been. The boy never notices his brother’s gaze lingering on what little of him is still covered, and he quickly makes his way back over to the two. He flashes that gap-toothed smile to his friend. “Hey, Steven. You wanna hang out with us?”

Just like that the stars are back in Steven’s eyes. “Yeah, absolutely!” The boy smiles as Peedee pulls a folded towel from the basket and spreads it out over the scorching sand. He sits down and kicks off his flip flops, and Peedee collapses beside him. Gulls squawk above them as Ronaldo fixes the umbrella to better shade the boys. This causes them both to sigh in relief, and although it leaves the eldest with his back blazing in the sun underneath his shirt, it is so worth it to watch his two favorite boys relax and lean back. With their legs spread out like that, it’s easy to get an eye-full of his baby bro, and to peer up into the other boy’s shorts as well. Steven is the first to break the silence. “So what do you have planned for the day?” He asks, as he glances back over the others. 

Thick fingers rake up into Ronaldo’s hair as he pushes it back out of his face. “Oh nothing much. We just figured we’d spend a couple hours at the beach, then later go looking for more of that fantabulous weirdness that seems to be everywhere in this town.”

Peedee’s eyes pop open as he looks back to Steven. “Oh oh! Why don’t you come with us? You deal with weird stuff all the time, so you’d know what to look for better than us.” 

Steven looks up to the boy’s older brother, who nods eagerly at him in return, approving the suggestion. The kid’s entire face brightens and he nods back enthusiastically. “Sure, I’d love to! I’ve got the day to myself, the Crystal Gems are off doing ‘grunt work’ I think is what Amethyst called it.” He shrugs and lets out a small laugh. “But only on  _ ooooone _ condition.” He reaches down and tugs the tank top off, leaving him in only vibrant short trunks and absolutely nothing else. “We go swimming some first!”

And with that the boys dart off back into the ocean. Ronaldo wastes no time in repositioning the umbrella. He puts the towel back where Peedee had gotten it from, and the man quickly takes out his phone. When he gets past the lock screen, it immediately launches back into the camera app. He re-aims the camera back out to Peedee, and now Steven as well, then presses record.  _ I wonder if his gem can feel when it’s being touched…  _ The man muses silently as he crosses his legs and hunches over his phone once more. 

There is just something that the eldest Fryman brother finds  _ so _ breathtakingly beautiful to behold in the joy and absolute innocence of childhood beach days. Of course, he also finds that there’s something so fucking sexy about watching his little brother run around in next to nothing. The way those one-size-too-small speedos keep riding up Peedee’s perky little ass, the way the poor kid has to repeatedly fondle himself to loosen them;  _ augh _ it all just makes the man feel completely beside himself. And now, even more icing to the cake, Steven comes along and so jovially joins in with those loose shorts that would be absolutely  _ way _ too easy to slip something up into. Already they’re sliding down, and the boy has to keep pulling them back up around his waist to keep the crack of his own juicy bottom from being put on display. Oh yeah, this video is totally gonna be saved for later.

The two boys venture out into waist deep water. The salty waves softly crash along the shore. Seagulls can be heard cawing in the distance. A longing sigh escapes Ronaldo’s lips as he watches Steven and Peedee intently through the phone. 

The way the water beads perfectly on their young supple skin as they splash each other is like something out of a magazine. Ronaldo’s mouth contorts into a frown when they drift even further out to chest and shoulder deep waters. As good as his phone's camera is, it's still just a smartphone camera.

Ronaldo has a moment of internal reflection.  _ ‘I really should have brought my U.F.O. camera for this.’  _ With that camera he could capture every succulent curve of their bodies even at such a significant distance but Ronaldo digresses, deciding to call them back. “Steven, Peedee come on back!” He yells, knowing that if they go out to far the tide will pull them out to sea. Being the oldest their safety does fall on him so he does have to show some responsibility here and there. Or that's what he'll tell his dad, he really just wants to see and experience some weirdness that Steven can allegedly deliver.

The boys barely have a chance to get back onto land before Ronaldo turns his attention back to Steven. He quickly hounds him with reminders of the promise of weirdness he made not even an hour ago. “So Steven, you said you were going to take us somewhere weird.” Ronaldo pleads, with much enthusiasm.

“Yea well if Lion wants to,” Throwing on his tank, he walks over to lion stroking his fur waking the beast from his catnap in the sun. “Hey, Lion, mind if we use your mane?”

Lion playfully bats Steven away using his big paw, but Steven whines right back at him. He flops over onto Lion’s back and scratches the large cat’s side, causing him to roll over some and expose his stomach. “Pleeeeaaase.” Steven draws out, with a cheerful smile as he rubs enthusiastically on Lion’s stomach. “For me?”

Reluctantly, Lion agrees and tilts his head allowing access to his mane. Steven looks back to his friends with a bright grin. “Well come on, let’s go find something weird!” His grin falters when he sees Peedee’s face. “Wh-what’s wrong?”   
  
The youngest Fryman stares back at his friend as though he’d lost his mind while throwing on his clothes--a white beater and some loose-fitting khakis. “The heck is a lion doing here?! You have a pink lion!” 

Ronaldo rolls his eyes and glances to the side. “It’s still not invisible.” He huffs, clearly not impressed.

“Just come with me.” Steven laughs and waves to them, motioning to follow before he dives head first into the seemingly infinite mane. 

Ronaldo sprints excitedly towards Lion, jumping in with reckless abandon while Peedee hesitantly walks up to the strange creature. Poking his finger through the mane testing the weird intangible material, he keeps an eye on lions mouth... particularly those sharp protruding teeth. 

However Peedee's fears are unfounded, as Lion has been nothing but docile and only offers a puff of breath in response to the boy’s fiddling with his mane. Frightening the skittish boy briefly, the youngest Fryman draws back, however peer pressure and being alone on the beach inclines Peedee to follow his impulsive older brother.

In an instant Peedee is teleported to another world, another dimension. Falling, Peedee is caught by his brother and gently let down to the ground. A field of flowers stretches as far as the eye can see. The flowers surrounding them are odd and unfamiliar, botanically very different from anything on earth. They do resemble earth roses perfectly in shape, only in a deep purple color. Ronaldo leans down to examine the alien texture of the giant petals. Despite that the plant is as strange and foreign as it is, he is still unimpressed and urges the others to explore. 

“Wow, this place is beautiful…” Peedee whispers as he takes in the lush landscape around them. Rolling hills sprawl out in every direction, dotted with small wooded areas. Deep dark green grass covers what little ground isn’t overflowing with giant indigo flowers. In the distance, a chilly looking icy white stream can be seen running through one of the small valleys of the hills. The majesty of the alien world is breathtaking.

Moving through the sea of flowers they end up kicking up a lot of thick yellow dust. The small group does their best to ignore it, and they see trees and other large plants on the horizon. 

The eldest Fryman fans himself as he looks back to his half-alien guide. “So, uhh, wh-” The young man let out a cough as he fans the dust away from his face and continues. “Where are we? Cause I’m pretty sure this isn’t earth, I’ve never seen flora like this before.”

“I dunno-” Steven admits as he boldly powers on. “I’ve never been here before either.”

Not as tall as his brother, Peedee doesn’t have the advantage of height to raise him above the cloud of dust. Instead the poor boy is left to full effects of the pollen that were wafting through the air… and it feels like the pollen is suffocating him. He lets out a few coughs into his fist.

As they trek through the meadow, Peedee and Ronaldo begin to sweat. Their bodies burn as their heart rate increases, making them very uncomfortable. Steven also feels a slight increase in perspiration but chalks it up to the fair bit of exercise he's doing. 

Only managing to barely make it to the thickets at the tree line they were headed for, Ronaldo strips off his shirt in a desperate attempt at relief with Peedee following suit, all in vain. 

With their shirts off Steven notices their skin is noticeably flushed; something is definitely wrong. This world doesn't even have a sun to burn them, only the glow of a ever pink sky as if in perpetual sunset. Even if it did have a sun, it would still be cooler than Beach City on Earth. Steven frowns to himself. ‘ _ Why is everybody getting so hot _ ?’ He thinks to himself as he too starts to break a sweat. 

Ronaldo is the only one of them with an inkling of what’s happening to them. The young man has experienced more arousal in his life than he cares to admit. And here he is, going through the throes of lust yet again… only this time he is sure it isn’t natural, as he’d never felt this hot and bothered with such little provocation before. He looks to Peedee, too hazed by his own growing internal desire to notice his brother’s similar predicament.

A new sort of plant catches the eldest’s eye, and for a brief moment he bends down to inspect it. “Huh, that’s  _ definitely _ weird.” He says lowly as he watches dark thorny vines slowly slither out from what should be a natural non-moving resting position.

“What’s weird?” Peedee asks as he slips up beside his brother to view the tangled mass. His breathing is slow and labored, matching that of his brother’s. Ronaldo scoots over so the younger can see. With their dilated pupils and hormone laced brains transfixed on the source, neither of them notice the ends of the vines curl around Peedee’s feet.

It’s only as the large thorny plant attacks Peedee and it's vines snake their way around his little body that they realize there’s a problem. As if they have a mind of their own, the vines tug all at once, binding the poor boy and raising him into the air with his limbs splayed out. Steven tries to come to the rescue and bites at the base of the vines to try to free his friend. Ronaldo tries a brute strength approach and punches them, but the plant is too thick, tough, and hard for either of them to make a difference. The jagged barbs along its tentacle like vines snag Peedee’s shorts, ripping them off. The thorns dig into his skin, but the painful sensation only adds to his pleasure as very small amounts of blood trickle from his body. 

“Urg, Steven it hurts so good.” Peedee whines, as the grip around his legs tightens. The primal centers of his brain are being flooded with dopamine, the feel-good hormone, induced by the pollen. Ronaldo is no exception, nor Steven. Both Peedee and Ronaldo are on the cusp of pure horny, biological ecstasy, and can barely control themselves, or the erections forming between their legs.

This is  _ not  _ a situation that the Crystal Gems had trained little Steven for, and it doesn’t help that the ‘innocent victim’ is calling out for him in pleasure. What the heck is he supposed to do? Why do his pants feel sorta tight and weird? He doesn’t have time to think about that right now, he has a friend in potential peril! He needs to stop this plant! The boy reaches to his gem as it glows bright and-

A deep enraptured moan escapes the bound boy. “Nnn- don’t stop.” Peedee’s tongue darts out and licks at his lips as the thorns dig into his delicate skin. 

_ Well fiddlesticks _ … The glow dims and the boy’s arms fall slack at his waist. What’s a gem supposed to do when the person they’re saving doesn’t want to be saved? 

Years of practice holding his emotions in prove to be no match for the needy cries of his younger sibling. The only response that Ronaldo can give at this absolutely fucking gorgeous sight is his own desperate groan. He watches as the plants twist the boy and splay his legs wide open. He can feel the drool pooling in the bottom of his mouth and Ronaldo forces himself to swallow as his heart thumps wildly in his chest. Oh god what he wouldn’t give to be that plant right now. He can’t even think about anything else outside of fucking the boy’s asshole raw, much less pay attention to the weird gem stuff happening with Steven. 

“Look, Steven I think this plant creature can smell mating hormones. That's why it latched onto Peedee.

“You think? Well what about us, why didn’t it it grab us too?” Steven questions, uncertainty in his voice. 

“Peedee just so happened to be closest and judging by the size of it, one person is all it can handle but their might be more of this species around so we NEED to get rid of our mating hormones, the secretions are attracting them probably.”

“But how do we stop secreting sex hormones Ronaldo?” Steven asks, innocently looking up to his elder for advice.

Ronaldo face palms. “Must I spell it out, we need to get off, you know orgasm, cum…..” His eyes dart back and forth from Steven to his bound brother. “And your going to have to help Peedee get off...I can't because we're brothers.”

Steven looks up at the other as though he’d lost his mind. The boy lets out a small whine as he looks back to Peedee. This is  _ not  _ how he imagined his first time. He hasn’t even imagined his first time yet! Just assumed that it would be with Connie. He opens his mouth to protest that he can’t do this, that he had a girlfriend, but the boy snaps his mouth closed again when he sees Ronaldo trying yet again to pull the vines away from his brother to no avail. 

He can’t ask Ronaldo to do this, that’s his  _ brother _ . If Ronaldo’s right… if… Wait what is he doing? He’s a Crystal Gem, and Crystal Gems help people, no matter the circumstances. It’s not cheating on somebody if it’s helping a victim get free from a gem trap, right?... Right. He hopes.

“I don’t know how to do this.” Steven admits as he approaches the other boy. Almost as if in response to his change of heart, the vines pull and twist Peedee causing the boy to groan as he’s brought down closer to the brunette. Steven blinks at the sight as a tingling feeling seeps from his lower abdomen into his chest and the boy swallows thickly. 

“ _ Please  _ shut up and  **touch** me!” Peedee pants and whines as he bucks up against the stronghold of the monster plant that restrain him. 

Ronaldo tries so hard to stop himself, but it feels like if he doesn’t relieve some pressure soon, he’s going to absolutely explode. He slides his hand down into his own pants and lets out a pleasured moan as he begins to stroke himself. “I-I’ll walk you through it.” He offers, eyes darting to Peedee’s exposed reddened dick that is poking out of the top of his bright yellow speedo. 

“S-Steven, you're like fourteen right?” “Yea.” “Then you should know how to masturbate, help ahh Peedee pull down his speedo and take off your pants and underwear.” Ronaldo’s eyes watch intently as Steven does as he is told. Ronaldo is in utter heaven, this whole situation is so surreal for him, it's like a dream come true. Watching his brother and friend fuck with some weird alien tentacle plant.

With both Steven and Peedee’s underwear at the knee, Ronaldo can't help but ogle Steven's ample ass as he bends over on his knees. “Good now take Peedee's cock and stroke in time with yours.” his breath steadily becomes more rapid.

Steven's hand nervously grasps Peedee's hard sensitive dick while gripping his own chode. Peedee could cum right there but Steven only milks out some pre cum. 

The thorny vines tighten around every one of Peedee’s limbs as well as across his torso drawing even more blood, trickling down his ruined body, in the process they lift his upward facing body off the ground slightly.

The pain, the helplessness, being in such exposed position only serves to increase Peedee's fevered pleasure. The sentient plant furthers it's advances slinking one of it's many tenderals down Peedee's backside hugging his left cheek until it finds his tight puckered hole.

The tentacle at his entrance is somewhat different than the others, it's shaft is smooth and at its tip is a closed flower bud.

The vibrant purple flower bud unfurls its petals exposing a bright pink penis like head, which oozes a slick slimy substance. Slathering the goo over his velvet entrance, the plant pierces his innocents ever so slightly.

The predatory plant worms its way past his tight ring of flesh earning a subtle whine at the new foreign entry into his ass.

All Peedee can do is beg for more as he gyrates his hips into Steven's hand in time with the viney tip inside of him. The vines pluses and thrusts smoothly with its lubricating secretions helping to glide in and out of his cute little butt. 

Steven glances at his elder for advice, the innocence in his eyes slowly turns black, hazy with lustful determination.

Ronaldo watches on as his instruction turn into more so perverted requests. “You could try sucking on it.” He suggests, his eyes glued to the scene before him and his hand glued in his pants.

Steven’s eyes fall back to Peedee’s twitching cock and his tongue darts out over his lips. _Okay, suck it._ _I can do this._ A tentative tongue slips out from between Steven’s lips as he moves in. Peedee can feel hot breath assaulting his sensitive member. Steven gives a cursory lick up Peedee’s shaft. A taste doesn’t hurt, just a little something so he knows what he’s getting into. 

Peedee is going to lose his goshdarn  _ mind _ if something doesn’t happen soon. That little lick is only making it worse. He thrusts his hips up against the vines holding him as the thorns dig deeper into his skin. As the vine finds his prostate, it continues to pulsate against it until it starts  laying seeds deep inside his cavity. One by one he can feel his insides churn with every little movement and Peedee’s belly distends before the vines pull out.

Hot wet heat engulfs Peedee’s throbbing dick as Steven tries his best for his first time. Actually starting to enjoy it, Steven begin to quicken the pace of his hand tugging on Steven Jr.. Peedee’s cock stiffens from the attention of the other boy’s explorative tongue and he moans as he melts into the sensation.

This once in a lifetime opportunity is just something that Ronaldo can’t pass up. He pulls his phone from his pocket and sets it up to record a video, propping it just so on a nearby rock. His hand moves furiously in his pants as he desperately tries to control his labored breathing. “You could put- put a finger inside.”

A flush comes over Steven’s face as he swallows thickly around the prick in his mouth. His eyes dart back up to Peedee’s face, trying to see if the other has any opinion on the matter. Judging by Peedee’s enthusiastic butt wiggle and thick moan, Steven takes that as a ‘yes’. The boy brings his hand away from his own cock and fondles the puckered hole so carefully exposed from between Peedee’s cheeks. 

It’s just too dry, so Steven brings his fingers up to lick them, but Ronaldo interjects again. “If you want- ah ah~ you want to get him nnn- _ ah _ -nice and wet, you c-could always eat his ass.”

“Oh my G- _ OD _ !” Peedee’s voice cracks, as his eyes flash open. “You want him to put his  _ tongue _ down there?!” His hips roll and thrust at the lack of attention and the boy thrashes against his binds.

Steven brows narrow in a look of heavy consideration as he brings his hand back to Peedee’s dick. The least he can do is jack his poor friend off as he mused on this idea. “Would it help him cum?” He asks 

“Oh god yes-yes it would help him cum  _ so  _ so much.” Ronaldo gives a very swift nod of his head. 

With one final look of determination, Steven nods and dives in. His hands come up to spread Peedee’s cheeks further apart as his tongue probes into the hole before him. The hot air clings to their skin as the noise of chatter dies down. The lubricant from the plant has a sweet taste to it making the act rather palatable.

A cool breeze blows through the field and the petals and pollen all around stir to life. Ronaldo’s fast paced masturbation and moans of pleasure join in with the wind and Steven’s wet slurping. Steven plants his mouth firmly into place as the vines seem to work in tandem with him, shifting Peedee a bit so his ass is easier to access. 

“More…” Peedee groans, as his eyes roll back into his head. His dick couldn’t throb any harder right now if his life depended on it. “Inside. I need m-” His voice fails him again, catching in his throat. “P _ leas _ e!”

Steven can barely register that Peedee is even saying anything. This new taste is strange but not unpleasant, and his cock is aching. It’s hard to think straight anymore. Peedee wants more, hell Steven wants more himself. Without thinking too much into it, Steven pulls back and guides the thorny vines to hold their captive at just the right height. With Ronaldo’s guidance and experience, Steven dives into a hasty preparation. Using spit and the odd slimy excretions from the vines, Steven slathers his fingers and probes them into Peedee’s tight puckered hole. 

One finger makes Peedee breathe a little heavier. Two fingers makes him wriggle and writhe in his restraints. Three fingers releases a guttural groan that nobody knew the boy was capable of. Steven thrusts his fingers in and out, his own arousal growing.    
  
A desperate whine leaves Peedee’s throat when all that fullness is gone. Suddenly the vines raise the boy into the air. Peedee thinks he’s going to get thrown somewhere, but before he knows it he’s twisted around and back on the ground, only this time on his hands and knees. His belly bulges out a bit from the seeds he can still feel jostling inside.

Steven’s fingers spread the boy’s ass apart once more and suddenly his chubby dick slides between Peedee’s cheeks. Steven’s hips thrust and the head slips inside. Both boys gasp with stars in their eyes at the sensation, each for incredibly different reasons. Steven’s hips roll and the boy moans as his hands slide down Peedee’s hips. Steven buries himself down to the base in two quick thrusts, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. 

The vine’s grip around Peedee’s body loosens some and allows the boy a few inches of movement. Just enough to push himself back really, which is exactly what he does. He just can’t wait for Steven to decide to pump into him, so Peedee starts it himself with what little movement he’s allowed.  _ Augh  _ it feels so good; the boy’s body aches for more. 

That’s all the encouragement that Steven needs, and the boy sets into cautious but rapid pace. Before long Steven can hear that slap of skin on skin, and the gooey clear stuff the plants seem to be excreting makes for a super slick and slippery ride with no resistance. He quickens the pace and he plunges harder into the other boy. Faster, harder,  _ more _ ! Steven absolutely loses himself in fucking his friend, and if he’s honest with himself… it feels amazing.

Peedee can feel his arms and legs weakening, and he knows if it weren’t for the vines that he’d be sprawled out over the ground right now. With every shift and thrust the boy feels his cock throbbing and twitching, and it’s just so very unfair that it’s not getting any attention! Peedee’s tongue swipes out over his lips as he casts his hooded gaze back to Steven. He wants to form a coherent sentence, he tries so hard, but all that comes out is incomprehensible babble. 

It’s just  _ not  _ **_fair_ ** ! Peedee wants more,  _ needs  _ more. Steven can’t give it to him, he’s lost in the motion. Peedee can’t even move his own hands, the vines are too tight. “Ron.” He calls as he peers over to his brother. “Ronaldo!” 

The young man rouses from pleasuring himself as he looks back over to his little brother and his hand stills around his own pulsing dick. “Wh-”

“Come here.” Peedee says as his mouth hangs open and his tongue rests against his bottom lip for a moment. Steven pushes him so hard at that moment that Peedee lets out a lust fueled moan as he’s thrust forward. The thorns split his skin and he cries out in a mix of pleasure and pain as the blood from his new wounds drips slowly down his skin.

Ronaldo wastes no time and certainly doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes his way over there in a flash to see what his brother wants. Does it hurt? Is he scared? “What’s wrong little bro? What do you need me to do?” He asks as his dark eyes survey the boy’s body. Fuck, those two are so hot together. Ronaldo counts himself grateful that he was here to witness this, and get it all on tape!

Peedee looks up to his brother and pants, each thrust of Steven’s pushing him forward. “Nng- take- take off your- AH~ pants.” The boy says as his wobbly gaze settles over the giant bulge in front of him.

The eldest Fryman’s brows shoot up as he tilts his head to the side a bit and looks over his sibling. “Peedee, I…” What could he possibly say? He wants to, oh  _ god _ he wants to, but that’s his  _ brother  _ and Steven’s here, and his dick has never been so fucking hard in his life. It’s like the universe finally decided to give him the two things he’d been pining over for so long; absolute alien weirdness and his favorite boys. Ronaldo loves every second of it but he’s still worried about earthly taboos. “Are you sure?”

Peedee steadies a hard glare at the young man. “Oh gee, I dunno Ronaldo, let me think about- YES I’M SURE! Ahh~~ oh-oh f-- do it. Please? Ronny I need, I need more. My mouth needs something and- and I want your weiner in my flippin mouth! AUGH YES!” Peedee’s head cranes upward as that thick juicy cock inside of him hit up against his prostate. 

Ronaldo’s hands move to pull down his pants and the young man’s dick stands at attention. As Peedee’s tongue moves out, Ronaldo slides down to sit in front of him and he can feel his entire face and chest flush at first contact. “Oh god…” Ronaldo mutters, as he watches his baby brother lick and slurp hungrily at his exposed head. 

Soon, Steven is nearing his climax as he continues to pound into Peedee's tight well lubed hole and the Frybro’s are not to far behind him. Ronaldo fills with lust and all of his inhibitions casted to the wind as he boldly asks. “S-Steven can I finish in-inside you?” His breathing is heavy and labored, hitching every so often.

Steven takes a moment to look at just how unraveled Peedee has become underneath his strong thrusts, his face is one of pure pleasure and delight. Why wouldn't he take this opportunity to experience such incomprehensible biological euphoria? Judging by Peedee's obscene moans and writhing body it's looks like he is having the time of his life. “Y-Yeah, sure.” Steven says with a pleasured grunt as he feels Peedee spasm around his cock. 

As if on cue the alien plant re-allocates one of its viney appendages, sparing the one that was inside of Peedee before, from it's still firm hold. 

Winding around Steven's thick leg, it traces around his plump posterior. Steven is far to enthralled in pounding into Peedee's needy hole to pay any attention. 

Until the plant's bud like head gives his puckered entrance a gooey kiss. Steven's knees wobble as his thrusting rhythm is broken when the plant probs inward. Steven shutters as the plant coils inside of him releasing its seeds just as it had done to Peedee. 

Retracting itself, it grips Steven's loose sac binding his testicals preventing him from his much desired release. The creature is at its limit making Ronaldo's initial assessment correct.

Having watched the plant more or less prepare Steven for him, he can't help but have the inward thought.  _ “I wonder if it's telepathic?” _ he theorizes from it's rather intuitus actions but that thought is fleeting when pure lust overcomes Ronaldo's brain at the sight of Steven's voluptuous ass, so smooth, round, jiggly and just so, so very smackable. 

Ronaldo is ready, ready to fuck this boy like he's literally never been fucked before. Quick, before Steven can change his mind, Ronaldo painfully slips away from his brother’s touch. It’s for the better, poor little Peedee can barely keep his drooling mouth in action as it is. 

Ronaldo slides up behind Steven and he aligns the head of his dick with Steven’s loosened hole. In one fell swoop he found himself fully sheathed inside of the boy. That wet velvet heat is slick with all natural plant lube and the sensations positively drive Ronaldo wild. He thrusts his hips with gusto and lets out a strangled groan at the noises he elicites from Steven. 

Heaven. Steven is in absolute heaven. With his own cock nestled in Peedee’s ass, and Ronaldo’s much larger appendage filling him to the brim, Steven finds it hard to think straight while in the middle of this incestuous sandwich. 

With Ronaldo at the back his rolling hips guide the trio’s pace and he sets in to a swift rhythm. A chorus of moans erupt from the boys alongside a slew of filthy swears from the eldest. Steven’s heart thumps hard in his chest as unadulterated pleasure runs through his veins. 

It’s all so much. The writhing and moaning, the fact that Ronaldo is here, defiling his favorite and certainly weirdest neighbor. To know that it’s  _ him  _ who gets this most high honor of sullying and debasing the inside of this half-alien’s fuckhole with his seed. To have heard his brother begging for his dick. Ronaldo’s tempo quickens as his fingers dug into Steven’s hips. “Best… day…. EVER!” He manages to work out between the slaps of their bodies.

Peedee can’t think. Can’t talk, can’t move, can’t function; the only thing that Peedee is capable of right now is loudly and lewdly letting out a series of unintelligible noises. Steven’s own resolve crumbles as he loses himself completely and moves in time with Ronaldo’s volatile onslaught. Steven curls his arms around Peedee’s torso and suddenly he feels a large hand on his own smooth ball sack. His head pops up and he opens his mouth to say something, but the only thing that comes out is, “So nnghh- so good.” 

Ronaldo’s mouth latches onto Steven’s neck and the young man absolutely relishes in every little second of the corruption of these boys. “Share the love.” He mutters, as the plant’s goo drips between his hand and Steven’s balls. “Give P-Peedee some too.” Ronaldo’s breathy voice is cut off as his lips press several kisses into Steven’s neck.

Steven’s hand moves back down to Peedee’s dick and he begins to stroke and fondle the boy’s pubescent package. Pulsating and throbbing as the blood rushes through them and into their cocks, the little trio barely even notices the vines beginning to loosen their grip and slide away. 

Peedee’s hands claw at the ground in front of him in a frantic attempt at release. Suddenly the boy feels his insides clench up and all at once the pressure explodes forth. A jet of white hot cum shoots forth and Peedee collapses onto the ground, his chest landing in the little puddle he’d made.

Steven follows behind soon after, the boy’s inexperience no match for the twitching muscles and pleasured cries surrounding him and his chubby dick. His body feels beyond his control as his limbs jerk and tremble, and before he knows it, his own ejaculate is soiling the walls of Peedee’s ass fertilizing the eggs with in him.

Ronaldo can feel every little movement, every errant clutch of the ring of muscles around his thick cock. The shame of soiling these boys is completely quashed down by the absolute euphoria of hearing his name on Steven’s dirty little tongue.

“Aughh- Ff- Ronaldo!” Steven cries as his oversensitive dick is pushed deeper into Peedee by Ronaldo’s forcefully rolling hips.

“Steeeveeennn!” Peedee cries back with a hard moan.

“Just a sec!” Ronaldo pants out. “Frick- fuck yes! AH~ S-Steven fuck!” With one last plunge into the boy’s heat, Ronaldo finally releases a stream of his thick salty essence into Steven’s ass also giving the seeds much-needed nourishment. White cum oozes out from between his cock and the boy’s hole and dribbles down Steven’s cheeks and Ronaldo’s thighs. “Ohmygod.” Ronaldo whispers as he slides out of Steven and drops to the ground. 

All three collapse under the weight of their immense pleasure, rolling on their backs they bask in their afterglow, trying to catch their breath. Their sweat coated skin picks up dirt and various other debris, sullying there once pure bodies.

Exhaustion and satisfaction crept over the group as they worked valiantly to pull themselves back together. 

Steven being half gem is the first to regain his stamina and senses, rising to his feet he brushes off twigs and leafs from his chubby torso. Still naked he takes a few steps over to Peedee extending his hand. 

Grabbing Steven's hand they both contract their arms, not expecting the other to do so, leading Peedee’s body smacking into Steven's. With their bodies and faces intimately close Peedee is overcome by a strange new emotion one that he never thought he would have towards Steven; love. Closing the gap Peedee deeply kisses Steven with all the affection he can muster.

Blushing and a little taken aback by the sudden gesture, all Steven can do is break off the kiss slowly, gently as if he himself doesn't want it to end and mutter. “We should probably get back home….” 

Meanwhile Ronaldo sits up from his resting state, reaching over he grabs and tosses their clothes to them, then stands up zipping up his trousers in the process. “Peedee, Steven I'm all for uncovering secrets but maybe this should stay between us?”  He says, having the realization that if what just transpired got out the F.B.I. will be knocking on his door.

Both nod their heads as their put on their clothes.

Finding their footprints the trio follow them getting back to the still beautiful meadow of purple flowers they sink beneath the surface and are spit out of lion's mane, who is still napping under Ronaldo's umbrella.

Hearing distressed calls of his name in the distance Steven turns waving goodbye before rushing back to the temple, to three very worried Crystal Gems.

Slamming open the front screen door Steven announces. “GUYS, I'M HOME I'M HERE!” He yells hoping to be heard throughout the entire temple. 

His three mothers descend upon him with hugs and concern. Rot with worry Garnet asks. “Where were you Steven? My future vision did not foresee you leaving.”

Rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. “I, ah, well went to the beach, met up with Ronaldo and Peedee, ending up going into lion's mane and visiting a wonderful place filled with pretty purple flowers.”

Pearl buts in. “Purple flowers….” She trails off. “No, not the Indigo Meadow.” She gaspes. “Did you encounter the-” Pearls’ entire voice caught in her throat and she lowered her tone to a whisper. “Th-The Penis Fly Trap?”

A deep blush falls on both Steven and Pearls cheeks. “No…” he lies. “Did you?” 

Pearl flabbergasted at the accusation counters. “What I did with your mot-...” She abruptly stops covering her mouth. “Nevermind, just try not to go back there, ok Steven, it can be dangerous.”

“Pearl what's the Indigo Meadow?” Amethyst asks innocently. 

“Oh forget about that, look. Steven's here now; that’s what’s important, right? 

[[--- •○☼○• \---]]

Peedee and Ronaldo had made their way back home after the excursion in relative silence. They both have a lot of thinking to do about certain events that transpired that day, and neither of them want to be the first to mention it now that their heads are clear.

Ronaldo resigns himself to the idea that Peedee will likely want to forget all about this, and the eldest Fryman tucks away into his room for that evening. He stays up watching the video he’d recorded on his phone repeatedly into the night. A couple of times his hand finds its way into his pants while he watches his brother beg for his cock. “Ohh, f-fuck Peedee. All you gotta do is ask.” He whispers as he frantically jerks himself off for the fourth time that evening. 

It’s as if saying the name summons Peedee, as seconds later there is a knock at Ronaldo’s door followed by that familiar worried whine of the boy’s voice. “Ronaldo?”

The eldest Fryman tucks himself back into his pants and quickly goes for the door. When it opens, Peedee walked inside and kicks the door closed behind them as his hand absently rubs over his slightly distended stomach. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ronaldo asks as he slips his phone back into his pocket. 

Peedee looks up to his older brother and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth. “Can… Can I sleep with you tonight?” The boy asked as one of his hands fell down to the front of his pants, hiding the start of the tent that was forming there. “I don’t want to be alone…”

Oh wow. Boy oh geeze, that adventure hand delivered Peedee to Ronaldo on a silver platter, and the young man’s mind whirs with new possibilities of the shyly aroused boy coming to him at night. “Of course you can.” A wide grin creeps along Ronaldo’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked this please feel free to comment, kudos, share and subscribe for more. If you liked this then check out other works from Sin Corp's Collection here on AO3 and or check out our Tumblr at scar- collaboration.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
